I am nothing but a spirit
by JTURNING
Summary: My name is Fabian Rutter and forty-two years ago the sky turned crimson and civilisation fell apart. Now most of us live underground and one day I noticed a dark figure and now it follows me and now I cannot shake the feeling that it was only just the beginning. Sexual references but no sex chapter. May contain mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Forty-two years ago the world changed. The sky was no longer a royal blue but now a crimson red, the colour never changes, no stars, no clouds, not a moon nor sun can be seen. Just a red sky, never changing. Civilisation fell apart, as nobody could tell if it was day or night any more many people didn't sleep, people started to get aggressive, fights broke out all over the world. People even started to kill each other in cold blood because of pity arguments like who likes who better. Eventually it became to much for humanity to live on the surface so they ventured underground. The built a new sky, new stars, clouds, a new moon and sun. Everyone who abandoned the surface began to feel happy again and could sleep as the technology they made could make the day and night. There where no prisons, if a crime was committed the sentence was to return to the surface and not to enter back down bellow.

My name is Fabian Rutter, and this is the story of how I met a spirit and how I fell in love with it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Rutter we're gonna be late to class!" yelled Jerome from afar. "Master will yell at us if we're late! Again!"

Me and Jerome attend the Alamara High, A school underground of what used to be called England but now known as the head of the Flare Kingdom. There are now 6 kingdoms through out the world, One is obviously Flare, the rest are known as, Nightshade, Drudge, Flora, Day Lion and Blade. Alamara is the head city in the Flare kingdom.

"Stop day dreaming or Master will..."

"Jerome just be quiet Master Sweet will be nice to us because everyone knows that he likes his smartest pupils and their friends." I tell Jerome with a smirk on my face.

"Look last time I was late he got his cane and spanked me with it." Jerome explained sacredly, "I don't think I could handle that pervert again."

"I told you because your with me you won't need to worry about him being all perverted on you."

"Just hurry up please." he told me when I finally managed to get closer to him.

"Fine." I had enough of him being worried about something that won't happen if he is with me.

Lets tell you more about Jerome, he is a prankster but he gets scared easily. He tends to get defensive when ever he mentions the Master. Oh yeah I should explain. The Master or the Mistress is referred to as the head of schools throughout the underground world and also we have the normally known teachers. The difference is that unlike forty-two years ago where the teachers aren't even allowed to touch you or have any romantic relationships with students, they can get perverted with punishments by enduring physical pain, public humiliation if they really wanted to they could do anything they wanted to out bodies. They can also have a romantic relationship with pupils as long as it doesn't interfere with their work too. Master Sweet is are Master of the Alamara school, its no secret he likes to use his cane a lot, but he never does it on a bare ass before too.

When we finally get to school Master looked at us both, "Why are you two late again?" he said with a glare in his eye.

"We where making this for you. Sorry we didn't have enough time to wrap it." I handed him a dvd. His eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's fine just get to class and tell them you already had your punishment." He walked back down the hall into his office.

"Can I ask two questions?" asked Jerome.

"Is that one of them?"

"No." He answered scrunching up his face annoyed with me.

"Then ask."

"What did you give him?" Jerome was slightly worried.

"Just a secret video I filmed with hidden camera's in the toilets of the school. Cubicals and all. Don't worry I edited us out."

"Your really weird filming people in the bathroom." Jerome looked at me disgusted by my actions as I shrugged it off. "Anyway why was he walking around with nothing but a G-string?"

"He was gonna punish us and he can stand there for an hour after the bell goes to get anyone who's late and he can wear anything he likes then. He can even be naked, you wouldn't know that because you usually stroll in two hours after we are meant to and he is probably dealing with his own the people who came in late for the first hour."

"Oh..." Jerome got slightly creped out. To be honest I don't even know why he was in his underwear as I made the whole thing up about him standing for an hour.

"See you second period." Jerome walked away to his English class. So I started to go towards Maths. I headed up to the third floor, I looked down the corridor, it was so quiet, the third floor isn't the most packed floor but it always has a bit of noise down it.

All of a sudden the ground started to shake and the lockers where falling to the floor the lights where flickering, however out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure. It was tall and glow black and dark purple tones.

"Who's there?" I yell at the top of my lungs. I heard a door open, I looked back around, no lockers on the floor, no flickering lights and especially no figure out the corner of my eye.

"Get in here now!" Yelled the maths teacher Mr Lewis.

I walked into the room and sat down next to my friend Benji.

"Why where you yelling?" Benji asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"It's nothing really just leave it please."

"But why did you..."

"I said I leave it!" I got angry and slammed the table.

"Do I need to send you to the Master for some punishment for being late and getting angry?" Mr Lewis made it sound like a question then an order.

"No I'll be good." I replied with disappointment.

No matter what happened in the lesson I never could shake the feeling that this was just the beginning.


End file.
